


Живые

by Babak



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fights, Korra is an android, Protective Asami Ryuichi, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Отец дарит Асами андроида.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 8





	Живые

— Привет, меня зовут Корра, — андроид имитирует эмоции слишком хорошо, и Асами неловко улыбается в ответ. Ее отец рядом невероятно доволен, он всегда всеми силами старался уберечь свою драгоценную дочь, и теперь у него есть андроид, созданный для защиты, знающий все виды боевых искусств.

Андроиды не имеют права причинять людям вред.

Но этот — может и будет, если его дочери будет грозить хоть какая-то опасность. Линейка, разработанная специально для подобных нужд, когда индикаторы предусмотрительно изъяты для меньшей заметности, как и у военных.

Старший Сато удовлетворенно кивает и уезжает, оставляя их вдвоём, и Асами рассматривает новое приобретение.

Корра совсем как человек, только спокойнее, даже считай дружелюбнее, и девушка, наверное, даже не против иметь ее рядом. Ее смешит постоянная тень рядом, раздражала бы, не будь андроид таким до жути жизнерадостным.

Асами ни разу не видела, чтобы эти машины были такими энергичными, и не уверена, сбой это в программе или же изначальные настройки. В любом случае, она довольна. Корра сильная, может легко поднять ее на руки. Она немного излишне подозрительна на улице, мало кому позволяет приближаться к хозяйке, но Асами настолько привыкла к охранникам, что такое поведение кажется привычным.

Когда девушка заболевает, Корра не отходит от нее ни на шаг. Не совсем понимает, что ей делать, но верно сидит рядом, смотрит растерянно, взволнованно, и Асами думает, что андроид совсем не должен так себя вести. Может, она ломает ее? Но смотря на неловкую улыбку перед самой, даже мыслей о техосмотре не возникает. У девушки и самой появляется легкий румянец на щеках, и уже непонятно, из-за болезни или чего-то другого.

Асами полностью осознает, насколько неправильны чувства к андроиду, по сути, к машине. Но ничего не может с собой поделать, и когда Корра неловко, смущенно обнимает ее в ответ, она точно может сказать, что програмный сбой произошел у них обоих.

— Я приказываю тебе стоять смирно! — кричит старший Сато. У Асами в глазах стоят слезы, а перед Коррой — красный экран, требующий подчинения. И она сжимает губы, прорывается, зло рычит и выполняет свою самую главную миссию — защитить ту, что дорога. Асами может и сама позаботиться о себе, но ее руки связаны, а рот плотно заклеен скотчем, и Корра бережно убирает путы.

— Прости меня, — шепчет андроид.

— Только за поцелуй, — смеется Асами. Вокруг них — мужские тела в отключке, вместе с ее отцом, но это не страшно, не важно. Она умеет принимать тяжелые решения тогда, когда нужно, пусть ее отец оказался слишком плохим человеком. У нее в руках ее возлюбленная, а за окнами — митинг андроидов, мирная просьба признать еще одну расу, которая тоже чувствует.

А Корра мягко целует ее, сжимая в сильных руках, по ее щекам текут слезы, непонятно откуда взявшиеся у машины.

— Я люблю тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
